


Fill my lungs up (pour my heart out)

by dragonscanbebeaten



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, Reader-Insert, little bit of romance sprinkled in there, marriage proposals, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonscanbebeaten/pseuds/dragonscanbebeaten
Summary: A bunch of fics with various Avengers. The reader can range from a fellow Avenger to a Hydra agent.My tumblr is @yourfriendlyneighbourhoodauthor feel free to come request fics there or just say hi :)





	1. Stolen - Avengers/reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony steals your diary and reads it to the other Avengers

You walked into the kitchen, looking through all the cupboards and draws.

“Looking for something Y/N?” Tony looked at you with a smile in his voice. Everyone stopped what they were doing as you slowly turned around to face Tony. Walking forward slowly, you stood tall over Tony as he was sitting.

“Where. Is. It?” You glared. Tony shook his head and went back to tinkering with a phone. 

“I have no idea what ‘it’ is.” You groaned.

“I know you took it Tony, give it back!”

“Took what, Y/N?” Tony smiled at you, perfectly aware of how fake it was. Clint smiled into his coffee and Wanda turned away from you. You took a deep breath than let it out to stop from exploding.

“My diary is missing. Give. It. Back.”

“Oh! You mean this diary?” Tony pulled up an image of a well worn book and you snatched the phone out of his hands.

“Yes! Where is it!?” You yelled. Tony shrugged and stood up, half a head taller than you.

“Beats me, maybe you should have kept better care of it, considering all the stuff in it.”

You lunged at Tony, aiming for his head as he yelped and ran away. You turned to find that Clint and Wanda had suddenly become very interested in the decoration and that Steve had found a good article in the newspaper he was reading.

“Guys…Where is it?” Tony’s voice came through on the speakers with some very familiar words. Your heart jumped when you realised that he was reading from your diary, specifically the things that you had written about the other Avengers. You blushed and ran to find Tony.

“JARVIS! Where’s Tony?”

“Tony is in his lab, Ms/Mr L/N.”

Tony was in one of his suits with your diary in his hands as her read aloud. You jumped up but her flew out of reach. “And Steve! Wow Y/N!” You yelled at Tony to give your book back and threw a wrench at him, hitting his arm. You turned to the computers and shut down his suit. It hit the floor with a crash and you walked slowly over to Tony.

“Y/N, Y/N, Y/N please, please it was just a joke. Ow! come o- OW! Y/N I’m sorry, I’m sorry!!!” You lifted Tony up and put his suit on him backwards, leaving him there to get himself out without the help of the computers.

“Y/N! Come on!”

You hid your book in a better spot and sat down to plot against Tony.

Let’s just say that it took a while for everyone to stop laughing.


	2. Socks - Avengers/reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are running from Tony Stark, and, dare I say it, your socks shall be your downfall

You ran through the Avengers tower, through the hallways, through the kitchen heading to the couches, for safety. You were dead, you were toast, you were another piece of burnt food. You dived for cover behind the couch, shushing Thor as you landed below him.

“Lady L/N-“

“Thor shhhhhhh. I’m not here!”

“I don’t understand Lady L/N you are right here-“

“Y/N!” Tony ran into the room, his face a neon pink. “You are so dead! I don’t know how you did it but you are never seeing the light of day again!”

“Thooor.” You whined, the whine turning into a squeal when you ducked under one of Tony’s helmets as it flew towards your head. You ran past Thor, heading for the other side of the kitchen, trying to make the quickest turn possible as you rounded the corner. Unfortunately, before Tony had set off your prank, you had been in your room, reading and wearing your comfiest, fluffiest socks.

You lost your balance as you went flying, your head hitting the ground. The air left your chest with a loud whoosh and you groaned. You felt fingers on your side and you heard yourself laugh loudly as Tony tickled you mercilessly. 

“Please! Ton- Tony! No! Nonono please! Ahhahahhhahah!” All of the Avengers knew that you were very ticklish and you were now regretting picking truth that night and not a dare. Clint’s head popped out of the vent above you and you yelled for his help, tears pricking your eyes as you laughed.

“Sorry Y/N, you got yourself into this.” Tony smiled and thanked Clint, then Natasha, then Bruce and then Wanda and Steve as they each went by and as they each said their apologies and as they each reminded you that “you did set a paint bomb in his room” and “you did paint all of his suits rainbow.”

Tony eventually stopped and left you on the floor, laughing as you lay there, too tired to move. 

“Maybe next time, you’ll think twice about messing with this gorgeous face.” Tony laughed and walked away. Vision came by and helped you up, a worried look on his face. 

“Is there something wrong, Miss Y/N?”

“No Vision, I’m fine. Thanks for helping me though.” You smiled and skipped away, careful to not trip again as you went to your room, a devious smile forming on your face. Calling back to Vision “I’ll make sure to spare you next time!”

Vision’s face crinkled in confusion as he walked away. “Next time?”


	3. I'm a bit confused - Wanda/reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Wanda have a chance to talk about your future together

“I’m a little bit confused.” you say, looking at the table set for two, candles around the room, sending flickers of lights into the air, “I thought we were watching a movie with the others.”

Wand smiled and led you to your chair, “this is better, no?”

You smiled and let Wanda pull your chair out for you to sit down. You could smell the food that was in front of you and you looked to Wanda for permission to start eating. She laughed at your impatience and nodded, calmly picking up her fork as you dug in, watching you with shining eyes.

The food was delicious and the two of you talked well into the night, laughing at the cheesy jokes each of you made. You eventually moved to the couch in the common room, lying down next to each other, wrapped up in blankets.

You surfed Netflix and eventually settled on a movie to watch. You were about 10 minutes in when you felt Wanda’s eyes on you, you turned your head to see her better.  
“Hi.” You whispered, pulling a smile from Wanda’s mouth. 

“Hi.” You moved you hand to play with Wanda’s hair and she closed her eyes in bliss. “Hey Y/N.”

“Hmm.”

“I’ve been thinking.”

You smiled, “So that’s what that burning smell was.” Wanda smirked and pushed you lightly.

“Haha, very funny, but seriously, I have been thinking. A lot actually.” Wanda sat up and you followed suit, pulling the blankets with you. Wanda took a deep breath.

“I’ve wanted to ask you this for a while, but I was so nervous. You deserve all the good in this world, you are amazing and talented and beautiful and just, so beautiful.” Wanda smiled and took your hand in hers. ”And…and I want to be with you forever, I never want to let you go. I love you so much Y/N, so much. I want…..I want to marry you. Will …will you let me marry you?”

Tears fell from your eyes as you pulled Wanda in and kissed her, softly, gently, but with so much passion. You felt her smile and you pulled away. “So that’s a yes?”

You laughed loudly and kissed Wanda again. “Yes Wanda. Yes, God yes. I love you so much.”

“I love you too Y/N.” Wanda hugged you and you felt her strong arms around you, loving you, holding you. You felt so much love and you knew. You were home.


	4. Needs more sugar - Wanda/reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute little cooking one shot with you and Wanda

“Needs more sugar.” Wanda kissed your cheek as she moved past you to get more ingredients. You had both decided to cook something as the rest of the Avengers were away on a mission.

“Oh really?” You smirked at Wanda and threw some flower in her direction. She gasped then fake glared at you, grabbing a towel and whipping it at you. You shrieked and jumped out of the way. This had happened more than once during your cooking time. You both laughed as you resumed cooking. 

You had decided to cook a cake and Wanda was cooking dinner.

After putting the cake in the oven you leant on Wanda’s shoulder, looking at her hands as they carefully measured ingredients and mixed them. It smelt so good and you took the spoon she offered you with gusto, shoving it in your mouth with joy, moaning as the delicious food hit your tongue. Wanda smiled. “So I take it it’s good.”

“Yeash.” You said, your mouth still full. You swallowed and kisses Wanda. Smiling as she rested her hands at your waist, pulling you in close to her body. Her tongue swiped your lower lip and you moaned softly, threading your hands through her hair, deepening the kiss. The beep of the oven broke you apart and you laughed, pulling the cake out the oven and laying it on the bench.

“I still think it needed more sugar.” Wanda said with a smile. You chuckled, wrapping your arms around her waist to watch her finish cooking dinner. You lay your head on her shoulder, breathing in the smell of her hair.

“You’re amazing, you know that right?” You looked up as Wanda replied with a smug smile. “I know.” You snorted and playfully shoved Wanda.

“Nerd.”

“You love me.”

“Well…..” Wanda gasped and put her hand over her heart, her face a picture of mock horror.

“Y/N! You wound me!” You laughed and pulled her closer to you.

“I do love you.”

“Good, because I will always love you.” You fell away in Wanda’s embrace. You were at peace. You were in love, and you were never letting go.


	5. Story - Avengers/reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out that The Avengers like to be read stories

You don’t even know when it became a tradition, it just slowly made it’s way into you’re daily lives. Sitting by the couches, drinking hot cups of chocolate while the rain poured down outside was how you came to spend your nights once a week. It was also how you came to read to the Avengers when you had these hot chocolate snuggle nights. You were currently cuddled up in Thor’s lap, your head in Natasha’s lap and your legs on top of Tony’s. You had you favourite book that your parents used to read to you when you were younger. Everyone was quiet as you read, occasionally making fun of some of the characters. It was mostly Tony who did this.

You used to read alone, sitting all bundled up with your headphones in until one day Wanda had run into your room after waking up from a nightmare. You had sat her down and tried to get her to breathe deep, eventually sitting her in your lap and reading to her. Her hair was soft as you had run fingers through it while telling her the story you were reading in a quiet, calm voice.

The next day Steve had come into your room, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck as her sat down on your bed, near your feet as you sat up and put away your book. He had told you that Wanda had said how amazing your voice was and how you read. Steve’s cheeks blushed when he asked if you could read to him for a bit.

You had smiled and patted the spot next to you on your bed, waiting for him to settle next to you before clearing your throat and reading from where you left off. Steve had smiled the whole time that you were reading and afterwards you had had to wake him up when you were done.

Soon everyone had heard what you were doing and they had each requested that you read for them until one day you were reading to Bruce in the common area and everyone had settled down around you, listening quietly as your tongue created amazing worlds of fiction. The next week, everyone had set up and mass of pillows, calling you and handing you a book that they had picked out, smiles on all of their faces. You had gladly agreed and soon it became that every week you would read until everyone had fallen asleep.

You looked up from your book and listened to the quiet breathing of your teammates. Your friends. Who had been through so much, but were so much more kind as the result. You smiled and closed your book, only to jump at the sound of a sleepy Thor. “Lady Y/N, you must keep…..reading…..we are….not……..asleep………….yet…….” Thor promptly fell unconscious and you laughed quietly.

It was not everyday that you got to witness the Avengers spooning each other.


	6. Teach me - Avengers/reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint accidentally injures you while trying to teach you a new fighting move

You had only wanted to learn how to fight better so you had asked your friend Clint to teach you. 

The regret had never been bigger.

You were currently lying on the floor of the training room, holding your head as blood flowed freely from your nose. Clint was kneeling next to you, trying to get you to stand up.

“I’m so sorry, but you really should have ducked.”

“You think? Oh wow, I never would have thought of that, thanks for the advice Clint.” You layered on the sarcasm thickly, your words slightly slurred as you tried to prevent blood from getting in your mouth unsuccessfully.

The doors to the training room opened and you saw Natasha walking in before she noticed you.

“Oh my god Y/N what the hell happened to you!” You poked a finger at Clint and Nat sighed.

“Really Clint?” Clint looked wounded.

“What, it’s not my fault that she couldn’t duck in time.” You slowly stood up as they were bickering.

“She, is standing right here, for your information. And she is also going to the infirmary. Good day.” You turned around and walked off to find Bruce.

You eventually found him in one of the labs, working on some new theory.

“Bruce?” The curly haired scientist turned towards you before his eyes widened in shock.

“Jesus Y/N what happened to you?” Bruce ushered you to a chair and got to work straight away.

“I asked Clint to teach me some more defensive moves and I forgot to duck. Turns out Tony was lying when he said that Clint can’t do throw a good right hook.”

Bruce chuckled as he cleaned up your face. You flinched when he began to poke around to see if anything was broken. “Lucky for you…” He gave you some painkillers. “…Nothing seems to be broken, you’ll just have a rather nasty bruise tomorrow.”

“Thanks, Bruce.”

“Anytime, Y/N.”

You walked out of the room and turned to find the others, running into Tony along the way to the kitchen.

“HeyY/N- Woah! What happened to you? Ran into another one of those poles huh?” You sighed.

“That was one time Tony and no, this time it’s Clint’s supposedly ‘bad’ right hook that did this.”

“Hey, maybe your face is just weak and you can’t-hey ow!” You punched Tony in the arm and scowled. “How about we test my right hook right now.” Tony backed away and checked his wrist which had nothing on it.

“Gee, is that the time? Sorry Y/N, I, gotta go, do, a thing.”

You laughed and went into the kitchen to steal some of Thor’s poptarts.

You were definitely going to be the joke of the week, you thought as you looked at yourself the next day to find a massive purple bruise on your face.


	7. Midnight - Natasha/reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets hurt, Natasha worries.

The wind was so loud as you ran, so loud. It howled your name, making you sprint even faster towards safety. You looked at your watch, midnight. You weren’t going to get there on time, you weren’t going to make it. You pushed your legs harder, lungs burning, chest heaving with every painful breath that you took. You tripped and the ground ran up to meet you.  
There was a sickening crunch and the next thing you knew, there was nothing but black.

You had been assigned to a mission to infiltrate Hydra but it had gone bad. You were supposed to get in and get out but Hydra had found out about SHIELD’s plans and you had to be evacuated. The instructions were simple, meet at these coordinates at midnight and SHIELD would pick you up.

You had tried but people had seen you and given chase. Bullets had been flying everywhere and if you had been a centimeter to the left, then you would be dead, but lucky for you, you had only been hit in the shoulder. Unfortunately it hurt so much to keep running. And then that log had tripped you and you hit your head on the ground.

There were voices near you, muffled by your unconscious. You slowly moved your fingers and opened your eyes. You squinted to see past the bright light to find the Avengers all sitting around were you were lying, in various states. Bruce and Tony were at the foot of your bed, reading over what you assumed were your medical notes.

Natasha was next to you, her hand over yours, head on your arm. Wanda was in Clint’s arms, sleeping quietly and Thor absently picking at his hammer. You smiled. 

“I didn’t know there was a party.” You croaked, your throat dry. Natasha shot up and gasped. 

“Y/N! Oh my god! Don’t ever do that again, do you know how worried you had me!” You laughed at your girlfriend’s worried face.

“I’m fine Nat, I just tripped and-what happened?”

Tony walked over to you. “You have bruised ribs, a broken arm, multiple lacerations and a bullet wound to your shoulder, I think that suffices as enough to not be fine. Your girlfriend was almost choking on her tears.”

Nat scoffed and pushed Tony away, turning back to face you with nothing but love in her eyes. She grasped your hand and turned her face to kiss each knuckle, softly, slowly. You smiled at her.

“Hi.” Nat breathed out and smiled

“Hi there, beautiful.” You closed your fingers around Nat’s and closed your eyes.

“Now if everyone will kindly fuck off, I need my beauty sleep.” Tony smirked.“That’s true.” You gasped and put your good hand on your heart.

“Hey! That hurts,”

“Please, Hydra already covered that for me.” Bruce hit Tony lightly on his head at that as everyone slowly filed out of the room, leaving you and Nat.

“I was so worried Y/N, you have to be more careful.”

“Nat, this is my job, to protect people. You can’t expect me to shy away from every dangerous mission that I’m assigned to.”

“I understand that I just, I don’t know what I’d do without you Y/N.”

“I know Nat, I love you too. And I’ll try to be more careful.” You smiled.“Promise?” Nat gave you a small kiss.“Promise.” Beside you, the clock ticked over to midnight.


	8. I would do anything - Wanda/reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is dead and Wanda is grieving

“I would do anything to get you back Y/N. I’m so sorry.”

Tears fell silently onto the ground in front of your tombstone. Wanda knelt in front of your grave, she did everyday. You had died for her, protecting her, loving her. You were doing what you loved for the one you loved. Wanda twirled the ring you had given her the day you died silently in her fingers.

“I should have done something.”

She clutched it tighter as she sobbed, holding herself to keep herself from breaking into a thousand pieces. The sky was a perfect mirror of her emotions, cloudy grey, with the scent rain in the air. A shadow fell across your grave and Wanda didn’t even acknowledge the new arrival. Steve knelt down beside Wanda and puller her in for a hug.

“I should have done something Steve, I…should…have…” Her voice broke off into a strangled sob and Steve hug her tighter.

“I know it hurts Wanda, I know. But you have to trust me, she wouldn’t have wanted you to waste your life like this.” Wanda opened her mouth but Steve pressed on. “It’s okay that you’re sad, Wanda, it’s normal. But you can’t move on if you refuse to start again. She would have wanted you to move on, Wanda and I don’t just mean forget about her but you have to accept that she’s gone. I know it sucks, and it will hurt for a while, it will hurt so much, but you have to know that you couldn’t have done anything Wanda. You can’t blame yourself for Y/N’s death, she died saving the person she loved, she chose to do that Wanda. You couldn’t have done anything. She’s gone Wanda, and I am so sorry.” 

Wanda buried her face in Steve’s shoulder, sobs wracking her body.

“It…hurts…so much…Steve…it…hurts…I…can’t.” Steve breathed in deep, he hurt seeing Wanda like this, and he missed you too.

“I know Wanda, but we’re all here for you. We are going to get through this, together. We won’t leave you behind. You can lean on us, and I promise you, you are not alone, ever.” Wanda sniffed, accepting the tissue that Steve offered her.

“Thank’s Steve.”

“You don’t have to thank me Wanda, we all care for you.”

Wanda sat there in Steve’s arms until she was ready to leave, and he didn’t push her, he didn’t judge her, he only loved her, he only helped her. It felt like some of the pain she felt was left behind when she left and she was hopeful that for once, maybe, she had found a family worth fighting for.


	9. Hydra born - Avengers/reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> addictedavengerslover:  
> Hi I really like you writings like reeaallly much! And i was wondering if you take requests? If not that's not A problem! But could you do an avengers x reader one where the reader is around 13/14 years old and she had been in hydra ever since her birth but then she gets found by the avengers when theyre on A mission and kinda take her in. From there you could just make up shit. (English isnt My native language so Yeah) If you don't take requests that's fine I really love your work❤️❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for the kind words, I really appreciate it. I hope that you like this, I’m always happy to write more if you want :)   
> P.S Your english is great!

Your arms burned as your chest pumped air in and out of your lungs robotically. You threw punch after punch at your handler, trying to find a gap and take him down. Sweat was running down your face and you felt like you were attacking a brick wall. Your handler suddenly rushed forwards and grabbed your arm, throwing you over his shoulder. The wind rushed out of your lungs as you hit the ground and you lay there stunned until your handler pulled you roughly to your feet.

“What is your purpose?” He asked in a rough voice.

“To complete my missions,” You answered in a monotone voice. The room was silent as you waited to be told to do something. He stepped close to you, right in your face.

“How do we complete our missions?” You stared straight ahead.

“No mistakes,” You felt your head jerk to the side as his hand slapped your cheek, the slap ringing loudly across the room.

“You make mistakes like this in the field and I won’t be so kind,” He walked out of the room and you were taken to your cell where you spent most of your days when you weren’t on a mission or being trained by Hydra.

You had been taken in by Hydra when they had found you as a child and they had raised you to be one of their soldiers. You were one of the elite, one of the best, and you intended to keep that reputation. If you kept making mistakes, then they would not make the mistake of letting you live. You fell asleep, waking up to the same routine of training then eating then sleeping.

The next week, you were given a mission to go and take out one of Hydra’s bases that had been compromised. The famous Avengers had gotten wind of some experiments that the base was conducting and they were heading to destroy it. Your mission was to get there first and destroy any evidence.

No mistakes

You arrived at the base and took out the front guards, they never suspected an attack from one of Hydra’s finest. You continued your way through the base, taking out everyone inside and planting bombs each room. Your coms clicked on and you heard your handler telling you to finish; the Avengers were almost there. As you ran out of the base, their quinjet landed and they rushed out, guns blazing, ready to take out the base.

You could see that they had noticed you and you took off running. It was no use though as they quickly caught up to you. You were surrounded. You stood your ground.

No mistakes

Black widow approached you carefully.

No mistakes

“We’re not here to hurt you, just put your weapons down,” The one called Captain America put his hands in front of him, placing his shield on the ground and slowly walking up to you. You turned your gun to him and he stopped mid stride.

“No mistakes,” You bared your teeth, arms shaking, your heart beating like crazy. Your handlers face flashed through your mind and you shot, narrowly missing as Captain America was shoved to the ground by Iron Man. Black Widow lunged forward and you were soon in a fistfight with her, barely blocking her hits, trying to find a weakness.

No mistakes

You felt a sharp pain and pulled a tranquilizer dart out of your neck, your vision going blurry and your limbs freezing up. You fell to the ground, darkness overwhelming your vision.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------- Time Skip

 

Your arms burned as your chest pumped air in and out of your lungs with a new sense of purpose. You threw punch after punch, your lips pulling upwards as you were encouraged by Natasha Romanoff, watching you and Clint Barton practice in the training room of SHIELD.

After you were captured, it took a while to get you to trust SHIELD and to realize that Hydra were not the people that you once thought they were. It took a while to break down the walls that they had built around you, that they had forced around you.

Once you had allowed a select few in the cracks, SHIELD had taken you in, placing you under the watch of Natasha and Clint, along with the rest of the Avengers. You were being trained to be on their team, to save the world. Very different to what Hydra had been training you for.

You still had nightmares, almost every night. You would wake in a cold sweat, body screaming in imaginary pain as you felt blow after blow, cut after cut, insult after insult. But every time, you would knock on Wanda’s door and she would open it in understanding. You would sit and talk for hours. She would tell you stories of Pietro, and you would listen as she ran her hands through your hair. You would fall asleep and awake the next morning, feeling something warm blooming in your heart.

You grabbed Clint’s arm, barely dodging his punch, and flipped him over. He landed with a thud and you stood for a few seconds, not believing that you had finally beat him. Natasha walked over to you.

“Looks like the training has paid off,” You smiled as Natasha put her hand on your shoulder. “I’m proud of you, Y/N, we all are,”

“Yeah,” Clint stood up and smiled at you. “I’m sure Tony will be happy to know I was beat by a kid,” You laughed and walked together to the kitchen where you found Thor making lunch while Tony and Bruce talked about a new experiment that they were working on. Wanda was sitting at the table and she smiled as you, Clint and Natasha walked in, Natasha announcing that you were ready to start going on missions. You felt pride swelling in your chest as you smiled at your friends.

Hydra had never been a home for you, and it would always harbour dark secrets of the things that you had done. But you were finally happy, you had found a family. 

And you had found a home.


End file.
